Problem: $\left(x - 3\right)\left(-8x - 3\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= x \cdot \left(-8x - 3\right) - 3 \cdot \left(-8x - 3\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -8x \right) + \left( x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -8x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + \left( -3x + 24x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + 21x + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= -8x^2 + 21x + 9$